School Protection
by wolf's paradise
Summary: Alucard decides to join Integra as she walks home from school one day. Little do the torturers know the vampire seems to be a bit on the protective side... AxI collection of drabbles; no lemons, mild language and violence implication. for mind's eye view.
1. Playtime Schoolboy

**A/N:** Okay, so this popped up in my head when I was getting ready for bed. I've only watched the 4 Hellsing OVAs, so I have no idea if I did this all right or not. This is completely unbeta'd, and I couldn't think of a title, so here's this really lame one. This is also my very first Hellsing fic. I really don't care if you flame or love it or constructive criticize it. I'll take anything you throw at me!

So, this is a story for arianawithlove's birthday!! Happy birthday!! Er… Belated? Yeah, I'm about a little more than a month late… Sorry kashi-chan!! But I hope you like this! It's half of your b-day present. Next is your SasuHina story!

Enjoy!

(Rated T for very mild language and violence implication.)

--

Playtime Schoolboy

The weather was nice—for England, at least.

Finally, it would be over soon. She would fully inherit the responsibilities of the Hellsing organization, not that she wasn't capable as it was. The elders who depended on Hellsing to vanquish the problems of the undead were apprehensive to leave the fate of such a prestigious organization in the hands of someone so young.

However, despite the fact that she was quite young (her eighteenth birthday would be coming up soon), Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was beyond capable. She knew the range of her abilities, and they were equal to that of the counsel. She was but thirteen when her father died and her uncle came after her so he would inherit the Hellsing organization. She was more capable—even at eighteen—than the Elders would ever know.

Blue eyes quickly flicked to the side, staring through the rim of her glasses and haze of her blond hair. There was no need to move her head; she could feel their presence behind her. To tell the truth, she really was quite bored with all the insults these dumb high schoolers threw at her. Then again, this had been going on for quite some time. She was sick of it. Although, she doubted the elders—or the parents of the children for that matter—would like it if she settled the matter in a… less diplomatic way.

The six boys surrounded her, and Integra stopped. Her icy eyes narrowed, but changed to a dull blue, taking on the appearance of indifference. Her fuse of patience was getting extremely close to blowing.

"So, _Hellsing_. Get any bids on that antique mansion of your father's?" one boy, a brown-haired one, said.

"Ha! He must've been an old prude to think his job was _important._"

"It was important," Integra voiced, her tone commanding yet apathetic at the same time. The high school boys laughed at her.

"Important? Important my ass!" It was the brown-haired boy again. What was his name? Oh yes… Stephen. Stephen Watson Robertson, a new and upcoming heir to his father's business upon his eighteenth birthday. And what would his pay be? Well, definitely less than Integra's. Her work was overseen by the Queen herself.

"It was," Integra said again. Her stance, nor her voice wavered. "It actually helped _you_ to have the miserable life that you have today. Although, I wonder if Father should have let that miserable soul decimate your family."

"Cheh, at least I'm not some man-like woman with glasses and deplorable hair."

"The fact that you paid attention to my hair suggests otherwise." Integra kept her countenance, but she definitely felt in charge today. She normally shrugged off any attempt to get a rise out of her, but she was hardly taking it today.

One of the boys laughed. His hair was… white? "Like anyone would really pay attention to a four-eyed freak like you."

"Yeah. You're way to bookie."

"Really? Well, then I'm glad you don't like it. At least it means I'm smarter than you."

"Hellsing, a chick like you wouldn't even know how to handle anything other than a Calculus equation."

The brown-haired boy suddenly gasped. The shadow, the one he hadn't noticed before, moved. _It moved._ He took an involuntary step back. There was something very wrong with the way that shadow moved and was able to stay hidden.

"Really, now?" a deep, threatening voice said. "I'd bet my life that she knows how to handle more than you. Well, not that I have much of a life." The shadow moved, a man forming from the blackness that had encroached him. A blood-red cape whipped in a sudden breeze, and black hair gently waved underneath a red hat. Two shining, circular beams took the place of eyes. He chuckled, his voice deep and chilling.

"Alucard," Integra turned to face him. "And what, pray tell, are you doing here?"

"Passing through."

"Who… Who the hell are you?" the brown-haired boy mumbled.

The man called Alucard stared at the boy, a crazed smile lifting his lips as he laughed. The laugh grew louder until the two beams became fixed on the brown-haired boy. "Who am I?" His shoulders shook with another laugh. "_I am your death_."

The white-haired boy backed away. "Wha—what? You're crazy!"

The man paid no attention. "Shall I do it, Sir Integra? Shall I dispose of them like the weak cowering dogs that they are?"

Integra's eyes fleetingly grazed over each of the six boys. Though she was tired of their constant nagging, she would soon inherit the full title as overseer of all of Hellsing's assignments, school would be over within two weeks, and she would never see these boys again. It hardly called for drastic measures such as Alucard.

"Ah… You disappoint me, sir."

"Come, Alucard." Integra turned, her legs moving her away from the six boys drooling in fear. Well, Alucard seemed to do that to everybody, even the most confident and sadistic of vampires. She gazed out of the corner of her eye, watching the strangely ungraceful walk of a vampire supposedly the most feared.

Actually, he _was_ the most feared vampire. Alucard possessed strengths that were mind-blowing, but he was Hellsing's trump card. He was also extremely loyal to her since she had helped him survive on her blood.

"Why did you come here, Alucard?"

"I am under your service, Master, am I not?"

"That hardly warrants the need for you to follow me after school."

Alucard laughed. "Indeed, Master. I was simply curious to know if what Walter said was true or not. And I found that perhaps he was quite right."

"Right about what?"

"Your stolen childhood."

Integra turned away. "You will not speak of that again."

Alucard continued as if he hadn't even heard his master speak. "Walter said that you had grown far too quickly. I always knew the man was a great hunter, but I never knew he was a psychologist as well!" The vampire thrust his head back and laughed. "Well, it seems he was right. You have grown much since I met you five years ago."

"Honestly, Alucard. I haven't changed _that_ much." Even Integra knew that was a lie, but she didn't want it disclosed. For the most part, she was an excellent liar, except when faced with Walter or Alucard.

"Ah, but you have, Master. Besides, your taking over Hellsing will make jobs more… interesting."

"The Elders do not like your methods?"

A deep laugh rumbled in Alucard's chest. "Of course not! But they can't say a damn thing since I'm the one that gets the job done!"

Integra smirked. "Exactly what I thought."

"So, master, shall I dispose of those rats tomorrow?"

The blond woman sighed. "No, Alucard. I hardly feel ready for the responsibility of taking the blame for the killing of six random boys."

The two walked in silence for a while until they reached the large front doors of the house. "Alucard, go rest in your room. I believe that my title as the leader of this organization will be bestowed upon me within two days, and I want you well rested so we can begin the assault on the numerous undead that have remained undead."

"Of course, Master. Anything you say. I will be here to serve you, Sir Integra." His voice began to fade as he sifted through the wall. "I will be here… _forever_."

Integra watched the vampire long after he disappeared. A slight tweak of her lips that could only be translated as a smile touched her face. "Yes. I know you'll be here, Alucard. I know…"

And yet, to Integra, the idea of constantly being around a sadistic vampire really wasn't such a bad thought. Actually, she rather liked it.

--

**A/N:** So, did I do an okay job? I hope so. I think I did okay on Integra, and I really hope I did well on Alucard. Well, lemme know what ya'll think! Especially you, kashi-chan!

- wolf's paradise


	2. Order of the Robe

**A/N:** So, I'm naming each piece after an insignificant and/or recurring fact. It's actually quite fun, and I really like what I named this one! Sounds really funny to me, and since I just watched Harry Potter, it reminds me of the fifth book—which would be extremely funny if it had been named this.

Anyway, here's my next AlucardxIntegra installment! I hope you guys enjoy it, cause I know I enjoyed writing it! Especially the part about the bath… I know kashi-chan will know what I'm talking about! Enjoy everybody!

Order of the Robe

Integra pursed her lips, fingers silently drumming on the side of the bathtub. Her mind was racing, sifting through the list of things that needed fixing once she took over Hellsing. Tomorrow was the day of her coronation, and she wanted to make sure that orders were being carried out, and problems were being fixed as soon as possible.

Soap bubbles began to fizz away as Integra thought away the time. She had silently been keeping track of the kills and jobs that the Elders had bestowed upon Alucard, but there were still so many "living" vampires in England. She would fix that.

"Excuse me? Sir Integra?" Walter's calm voice sifted through the door.

The heiress sighed. "Yes, Walter? What is it?"

"Well, the Elders would like to see you for a moment, sir. They said they wanted to talk about the ceremony procedures for tomorrow's coronation."

"Tell them I'll be down momentarily, Walter," Integra said as she rose from the cooling bath water.

"Very well, sir," Walter acknowledged, footsteps fading as he walked toward the conference room. Integra threw on a robe, making sure it was tied securely before walking out. Though she would never enter a conference room dressed like this, they could discuss the particulars of the ceremony tomorrow. She would simply enlighten them to that fact, then go to bed. After all, they had just ruined her leisurely bath.

She padded down the hallway, opening the door and stepping inside the conference room. All of the Elders were present, and looked stunned and surprised to see the extremely formal Integra Hellsing in nothing but a simple bath robe. Integra allowed herself the pleasure of seeing the shock on their faces (since she couldn't do anything else to them until she was head of Hellsing), but only for a moment.

"You wanted to see me, sirs?"

All of the older men looked away, clearing their throats nervously. The leader of the Elders, Carl Fitzpatrick, was the first to speak. "Um… Lady Hellsing, we called you here for an important discussion."

"Yes, sir, I am aware."

"Good. Then you understand why you can't take on the leading position of Hellsing for another two months?"

Integra's eyebrows twitched. She was not one to openly show emotion, but such times as these called for drastic measures. "No, sir," she growled, tone low and deadly. "I was never told of such a thing. Nor do I understand why I am not allowed to take over a company that my _father_ left in _my_ name."

A few of the Elders shifted uncomfortably at her tone. "Well," Carl continued. "We are not sure that you are capable of running this operation. Especially with that vampire as your assassin—"

"If I may interrupt… _sir_." Integra's arms were crossed over her chest, and her blue eyes shimmered coldly. The tone of her voice left no room for argument. She stared down each of the six Elders before continuing. "If you remember correctly, I was the one that saved that vampire from complete disintegration. I also have been going over our files, and there are many things left uncared for, which I assume would be fault on _your_ part, sirs. Am I missing anything?"

When another of the Elders opened his mouth to speak, Integra interrupted. "I also happen to know that we currently have five vampire problems all centered in almost the exact same location. They are terrorizing the people of that town, and growing in numbers. My father's company is losing its touch, and I believe, _gentlemen_, you six are to blame."

Sensing her victory, Integra placed her hands on the table, eyebrows coming dangerously close to each other. "My father's company needs to be set straight, gentlemen. We will _not_ rely on the Vatican to cure _our_ problems, when we are perfectly capable ourselves. My coronation _will_ be tomorrow."

Carl shifted in his seat, running a nervous hand through his graying hair. How anyone, especially a _girl_ at _eighteen,_ could be so frightening was beyond his understanding. And she was in a robe, no less! But with one look into her fierce blue eyes, almost all of the Elders were cowering in their seats. There was no reason why Integra Hellsing couldn't take over the company, but the Elders were comfortable with their current power.

"Your coronation will be in a week, Lady Hellsing."

"Why?"

The Elders shared nervous glances. They had been so confident that she would accept this—so much so that they hadn't even planned her coronation in the possibility that she would convince them for a sooner date. They had all doubted her.

"Well, we did not expect the coronation so soon. We have not planned it yet."

"My father's company is failing, gentlemen. I suggest you plan my coronation. If it is not in a week—and I will hold you to it—when I do become leader, I might sue you for withholding property which is rightfully mine, along with the charge that you very well may have ruined the company I was chosen to overtake. It's your choice."

The Elders looked around nervously, before sending Carl a weary glance. The Elder pulled out a sheet of paper, wrote quickly, and signed. The other five Elders signed as well, and Carl sighed.

"You have our word, Lady Hellsing. Your coronation will commence within the next week."

Integra took the paper offered to her, and glanced at it. The handwriting was purely each Elder's, so the contract would stand if she ever needed to use it. Her eyes stayed devoid of emotion, even though she felt a thrill through her spine at her ability to convince these bastards that she was ready. It hadn't been a complete victory, but she had plenty of time to get those.

"Thank you, Elders. I shall retire to bed now."

With all the grace of a practiced mountain cat, Integra swept from the room, feet slamming on the ground harder than usual once she had reached the upstairs hallway that led to her room. Walter was leaning against the door, whistling softly and carving a piece of wood with the wires he was so famous for possessing. He was one of the few people around whom Integra could be herself.

"I can't believe them," she growled.

Walter didn't look up. He simply swept one of the wires across the piece of wood. "I would ask what happened, but I have a feeling you'll tell me anyway…"

"They almost have my father's company in ruins, and now this?!" Her arm flailed out angrily. "Some nerve they have, telling me that… Do you know what they told me, Walter?"

At this, the former vampire hunter glanced at his master. Her body was uncharacteristically shaking in anger, but he had absolutely no idea what this was all about. The Elders had told him one thing, but they had obviously told Integra something else. Besides, Walter was only a man. He didn't understand the inner workings of women's minds.

"Did they take away your privilege to use the luxury bath suite, Sir Integra?" he asked slowly, questioning almost every word he said.

"No, Walter…" Integra sighed, the innocence and comedy of her butler's statement cutting through her sudden anger. She never got this angry, and now was not the time to start, either. "I just… They wanted to push my coronation back another two months. I was able to persuade them into a week, and I got a paper that all of them signed so I can hold them to their word," she mumbled sourly.

Walter sighed. There were many times he understood Integra perfectly. And now was one of them. When around the Elders, her age would spike, and she would speak and act as one three times her age. But around him, and even Alucard, she would occasionally slip into the attitude of her own age, even if it was more mature than almost any other eighteen-year-old out there. Well, close to eighteen. Her birthday was tomorrow.

"If not, I'll make sure they do," a deep, chilling voice threatened from the walls. Integra turned, eyeing the appearing parts of the Hellsing weapon as he drifted through the wall. He laughed. "I'll make sure you take your place, Sir Integra."

"I hardly think that's necessary, Alucard."

The vampire shrugged. "But having you take over means I get to have more fun. And you know how much I love to hear them squeal as I tear them limb from limb."

Integra had a hard stomach, but she wasn't sadistic, not like Alucard. Then again, how many millennia had he survived? Constant years of blood and war would wear down a person's intolerance of such things as violence, even one so disciplined as Integra. She smiled slightly at the vampire's incurable pleasure.

"Well, then, Alucard… you might be in luck," she smirked.

"Oh?" The dark vampire laughed. "Tell me, sir! Tell me! I know this will be good!"

"Very well. Walter, you may come if you like," Integra offered, hand touching the doorknob but leaving the door closed.

"It's all right, Sir—though I appreciate the offer. I'd like to stand here and whittle some more, but I'm sure that if I get exceptionally curious, I'll be able to hear through the door."

Integra smiled. "As you wish, Walter. Come, Alucard."

The vampire chuckled and moved after Integra, both disappearing into the confines of her room. Once there, Integra turned to Alucard, eyes serious. "There's a town fifty miles from here. It's mostly remote, but that is one reason why five vampires have decided to take up stock there. There used to be only three, but in the past five days they have added two more to their number."

"They are turning the humans…"

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

Alucard licked his lips, bright yellow eyes fixating on his master's face. "What would you like me to do about it, Sir Integra?"

"Naturally," the heiress started, slowly pacing back and forth, "I am not authorized to give you commands yet. However, this problem is getting out of hand, and calls for immediate action. Action that the Elders have not taken. I want you, Alucard, to terminate those vampires."

The Hellsing weapon chuckled sadistically. "Oh… This will be _fun._" He laughed again, eyes shifting from yellow to red and back again. "Can I do it any way I like, Master? Am I allowed to make them scream?"

"Any way you like, Alucard," Integra smirked, almost laughing at the insane joy Alucard took in the thought of ending lives. "But will five vampires be enough of a challenge for you…?" she thought aloud.

"No. They won't be. But who am I to give up on the chance of defeating five vampires at once?" He laughed again. "Ah, I'm excited! I'm almost as excited as if I were about to fight that upcoming newbie in the Vatican: Anderson!"

"Well, don't let me stop that excitement."

"If anything, Sir Integra, you make my excitement grow."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean by that, Alucard?"

The vampire made a scolding noise, patronizing her by wagging his finger in front of her face. "Temper, temper, Master. What does it matter what I might mean by it? Besides, with you taking over the company… deaths will be going up."

"You're lying." Integra knew it, and she knew Alucard knew it as well. Still, the vampire smiled widely at her, and it was a smile that infuriated her, though she had no idea why. It made her tingle all the way down to her toes, no matter how wrong it looked, or how strongly it promised a swift end to those he would hunt.

"Tell me what you meant, vampire," Integra ordered, voice demanding.

Alucard knew she only called him that when she was extremely angry, or she meant business. He wasn't afraid of her; after all, he couldn't be killed. However, she was his master, but there were other… obligations… he wanted to fulfill as well.

"You should know by now, Sir Integra," Alucard smiled dangerously. "Your age is upon you, and you should pay attention to those around you. You never know what one might try…" he chuckled darkly, disappearing into the wall. Suddenly, his voice still echoed inside the room, even though he couldn't be seen. "Nice robe, Sir Integra."

Despite her impeccable self-control, Integra could not suppress the small "Eep!" that flitted through her mouth. She had completely forgotten that she was in the robe, and certainly not in the proper dress to entertain _Alucard_, a _vampire_, in her _room_, _alone_, with just her _robe_ covering her body.

"I _do_ pay attention," she mumbled to herself, though she knew it was a lie. She tended to forget many things when Alucard was around, but thankfully, they were just the simple things. Simple things, and yet she was beginning to realize that they might have dire consequences.

Still, she smirked. Whether Alucard was a vampire or not, she had heard that small ring of truth in the last sentence he said. She couldn't help but feel the smallest hint of victory. At least Alucard liked her form-fitting robe…

--

**A/N:** Wow, I wrote that in one go! Can you believe it! I kinda fudged the ending, and I'm not too sure if they're in character, but I'm just kinda going with things. I don't think it'll end up being modeled after canon… I mean, it might have some in there, but I have no idea if it will or not. XD

So, here's another installment for arianawithlove as her birthday present. For those of you reading this for fun, it's not over yet!! I've got a few other drabbles planned, though I'm not sure when they'll be out. This was just something that I started writing when I sat down. Well, I hope you guys liked it! There's still more to come!

- wolf's paradise


	3. Coronation Meeting

**A/N:** Hey guys! Yeah, I know I haven't updated this thing in a long time. It's kinda more of a "when I'm in the mood" type of writing, so whenever I get the urge to write something about Hellsing, it comes out! And I must say that short drabbles are very fun!

Just be warned, though, that these are drabbles, so they probably won't come out too often. It's just whenever I think about it and get a sudden urge. Eeeeeeeennnnjoooyyy!

00000

Coronation Meeting

This day really didn't belong to her. If Integra were always honest – and open about that honesty – she would declare that this day belonged to Alucard. And yet, despite her wish to be honest, English society called for propriety and proper etiquette – and that etiquette did not require or even call for the act of thanking a vampire. Especially not a vampire.

But Integra owed it all to Alucard. In a way, it had been a mutual favor. She had saved Alucard, and in return, he had saved her life. If it had not been for him, Integra wouldn't be here.

As much as she wanted to thank him, she was almost at the top of the social status now, and at eighteen no less. From the moment of her coronation, her entire life would be watched closely, and at the same time no one would know her organization's true purpose. That was how it had to be.

Integra couldn't contain the small quirk of her mouth. She was already friends with the Queen, a fact the Elders didn't know. The Queen had agreed that the organization was falling under, and had promptly approved of Integra taking over her father's business. The Queen had also mentioned her knowledge of Alucard, as well as the fact that the two had met a long time ago. Integra had hid her surprise well, yet she was glad things had gone well with the Queen.

She didn't need the royal court's disfavor of her father's company, especially since she would be taking over it in just a few minutes. Everyone was here, and while she couldn't quite see him, she knew that Alucard was watching. After all, he was able to blend into walls, one of many talents he had honed while in Hellsing's basement.

Ah, the horrors of that place. Integra remembered plenty of stories that her father had told her about Hellsing's notorious basement. Her father had warned about that place, that it was terrible, dusty, dirty, and full of a horror worse than death itself. For so many nights Integra had dreamed that she had met this horror, but she hadn't been afraid. She had defeated it (because befriending it was too childish and she had needed something amazing to dream about), and saved her father.

That is, until her father became ill. Then, the stories of Hellsing's dungeons became stranger, and it was no longer something of horror, as she had originally thought, but something more peculiar. Her father called it a hope, but a terrible hope that could be reached only in the darkest, most dire hour of her need. And she could still remember her father's dying words:

"_Integra," he started wearily. "If the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost, if you should find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the estate. There lies one of the Hellsing family's darkest legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation."_

_The next thing she knew, she was running desperately, hardly daring to let any breath escape for fear that her uncle would hear her and find her. She could feel the weight of the dungeons closing in on her, and the knowledge of the gun in her uncle's hand did little to ease the fear constricting her chest._

_Hope flared inside of her as she saw the end to the maze of tunnels throughout the estate's dungeons. Of course her father wouldn't let her down! Now she couldn't let him down. He had told her never to be afraid, because fear made one miss details that a person should have seen, think of an escape when none seemed readily possible. Yes, she could do it. She could quell the fear rising in her for her father. Her father hadn't been afraid of death, but for her safety. And she wouldn't let him down._

_She slowly opened the door, hating the noise it made as the hinges squeaked and the heavy iron groaned from its prolonged state of misuse. As the dust cleared, she gasped, the hope she had felt ripped out of her chest as if a hand grabbed it and pulled. This couldn't be real._

"_No…" she murmured breathlessly as she stepped toward the lump in the back of the cell. It was a corpse, skin rotted and pale, clothes tattered and eye sockets completely empty. "How can this… corpse… be my salvation?"_

_Father had lied._

_A gun clicked and a low chuckle echoed through the dungeon. "There you are, my fräulein." The shot jolted through her body as she tried to move, but not enough. The bullet pierced her shoulder, grazing, but it still stung like hell._

_Integra screamed, her frame shoved back by the aftershock as she landed hard on the ground, hurrying to support her weight with her arms as her uncle walked closer. "Uncle!" she cried, almost pleading, because how could a family member do something like this?_

_But his steps clicked louder with each move that brought him closer to her. "Something on your mind? My little fräulein…"_

"_Are you really so desperate to claim the family title that you'd actually be willing to…" She cut off there, because he was getting too close. Much too close._

"_what an astute observation, Integra." The gun's nose pressed against her glasses, and she gasped._

Don't be afraid, Integra… _Her father's voice floated through her mind._ Don't be afraid of anything. You are strong, and can overcome anything in your way, my daughter. _Integra remembered when her father had said that to her. She had been trying to ride a bike on the driveway and had fallen off. But he had smiled at her, and told her never to be afraid. She grunted with determination, glaring at her uncle. She would not be afraid! She would be brave, just like her father._

_The hammer clicked, and she closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her uncle's face, or the gun. She just wanted that quick glimpse of the gunshot before she would be completely gone, unconscious. But as her eyes closed, her other senses kicked in, running on overload due to the adrenaline pumping through her veins._

_The first thing she was aware of was a slight hissing, growing louder with each second. It was like a vacuum, but it was sucking up the dirt and grime from around the cell. Her uncle gasped and her eyes widened, wary of her back being turned to whatever seemed to coming alive behind her. At least it sounded like something was going through a type of resurrection. Her uncle's face was enough to convey the seriousness of the situation._

_Something long and pink shot out through the darkness, slicking across the floor and lingering on the blood that had pooled from the shot in Integra's shoulder. The hissing continued, now as if it were molding things together, like when someone burned their skin. A low, primal growl bounced off of the cell's dank walls as red suddenly glowed in the dark depths, shimmering brightly for a moment before seeming to relax to a pulsing sunset orange._

_The corpse growled again as it moved, standing, stretching it arms out before he stilled. His hands were clothed in white gloves, and seal stitched into the back gleamed blood red. In a moment, her uncle was dead, as were his two henchmen, and before she knew it, Integra grabbed the gun._

_She held him at gunpoint, amazed that her fear no longer clouded her judgment and her voice was soft, but firm and steady. "What's your name?"_

_He stared at her, and a smile crept onto his face. "My master, your father, called me Alucard," he said, voice a rough but deep baritone. For some reason, she lowered the gun._

Now, she knew why she had put down the gun. Alucard owed her his life, and though his smile (at the time) had severely creeped her out and made her wonder just _what_ her father had been thinking by keeping a _vampire_ in his dungeons, he wouldn't have killed her. He had a debt to pay.

Like she had said before: this day belonged to Alucard. He had saved her life, and vice versa. It was probably the strangest mutual agreement between the strangest of people. The weight of her father's company and the determination of proving herself had kept her childhood short, and her knowledge of the outside world as well as her exceptional intelligence had pegged her maturity much higher than others of her age.

And Alucard? Well, he was just Alucard, and there was really no other explanation for it. He was a vampire, thrilled by the blood and the gore of the kill, the excitement of being able to terminate something that was supposedly immortal. He definitely was strange, but Alucard wouldn't be Alucard if he were any other way.

The Elders were motioning for her to stand to make her speech, and she made it relatively short. She wanted to get down to business as quickly as possible. Her company was beginning to be mocked, underpaid, all because those damn Elders had skimped on their responsibilities. But it felt good to call it _her_ company. Because as the fireworks shot through the air, that's exactly what it was: her company. It was her responsibility, and now Alucard could have all the fun he wanted.

"This is truly an exciting day," Alucard said softly as she stood behind the pedestal, watching the bright lights pop and flash in the cloudy night sky.

Her eyebrows rose, the only sign of her surprise at Alucard's decision to speak. "Didn't think it was like you to speak at such functions, Alucard."

The vampire chuckled. "Well, I suppose you still know me best, Sir Integra. After all, even right now you have the power to be able to send me out, to hunt."

"Alucard, there are no vampires at the moment for you to capture. Those five dented the population for a bit." She smiled and glanced at the people so absorbed in watching the fireworks overhead. "Besides, there will always be more. One must be patient. I would have thought you'd have learned _that_ virtue by now."

"Of course, Sir Integra," he whispered, his chilling voice sending tingles down her spine when she felt him directly behind her.

She didn't want to move. It wasn't that she couldn't, or that she was afraid, she just didn't want to. Vampires were notorious for being cold beings with no feelings at all. Well, that was only partly true. The feelings part Integra guessed was a yes, but cold? Hardly. Alucard was strangely warm, and she could feel his eyes on her. Adrenaline slowly pumped through her veins.

"You know I will alert you should any vampires appear, Alucard," she said calmly, suddenly feeling the loss of contact as if it were physical space. It was strange how attuned to this vampire she was.

"Yes, Sir Integra. Of course you will."

She whirled. "What do you—" But the vampire was nowhere to be seen. She sighed, but the corners of her mouth slowly - _slowly_ - turned up in a smirk. "Annoying. He is just… annoying."

00000

**A/N:** Done! Hope you like it Mind's Eye View! Just a short one, but I like the way it ended lol! I just had a sudden urge to write a bit of Hellsing, and here is the product! Sorry it's going slowly, but you know how it is ;)

- wolf's paradise


End file.
